Luna's Child
by Princess Brightheart
Summary: This is the back story of Luna's love and how they met and the life of their child Silverstar. Find out the life of a princess who doesnt live like one.
1. Chapter 1

Luna was in her room getting ready for her date with Shadow Dust the captain of the night guard in Canterlot. It was 7:30 and Luna had just raised the moon. She had to be ready and in the gardens by 7:45 and was only just getting out of the bath. Frantically looking for her things she had forgotten her Hearts & Hooves Day gift. Flying down to the garden very fast as to not be late she nearly crashed into Shadow Dust. "Whoa there Luna, are you trying to take off my head!" Shadow Dust said jokingly. "Sorry I was in such a rush I guess I forgot to slow down." Luna replied with a joking tone in her voice. They were headed to the Canterlot Hearts & Hooves Day dinner feast. At the feast Luna had disguised herself so she wasn't bombarded with ponies. After dinner it was time for giving gifts to your special some pony. Luna turned to get her gift from her saddle bag. Realizing she had left it in her room she didn't know what to do. She could tell him she left it or make him wait while she got it. She decided to be honest like any princess would be. "Dust…"which is what Shadow Dust had her call him because Shadow sounded evil, "I'm sorry I left my gift to you in my room forgetting it because I was in such a hurry th.." Dust stopped her mid-sentence. "My love it is alright. I don't mind as long as I'm with you, which is why…" Dust paused and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me and make me the happiest stallion in all of Equestria?" Luna was speechless but finally after a few moments she replied "YES! Dust I love you so much!" Luna tackled Dust to the floor. After dinner Luna and Dust went to Celestia's study to ask for her blessing. After all they had been dating for 2 years. "Come in." Celestia almost whispered. "Sister I have the best of news!" Luna shouted with glee. "Yes, do tell me please." Celestia said turning around. "Dust has proposed to me! Oh please bless the marriage." Luna said while Dust simply nodded at her side holding up the rings. "Luna what kind of sister would I be if my sister wasn't married to the stallion she loved with all her heart."Celestia replied with care in her voice. "Oh thank you Tia!" "We have talked and we want it to be a small secret wedding so nothing bad happens like at Cadences wedding with Shining Armor and Twilights with Flash Sentry." Dust said sounding as serious as possible. "Alright then when do you plan on being wed?" Celestia asked. "Next month."Luna quickly replied.

_One month after the wedding_

It had been a month after the wedding and the ceremony was quiet and simple and of course at night. The couple had just returned from their honey moon and were just unpacking. "So Dust now that we are married we need to know everything about one another that we didn't tell while dating. Right? " Luna questioned. "Well I guess so." Dust replied. "When I was just a filly I didn't learn to fly till Tia cast a spell for me because I kept bugging her asking over and over is she could teach me to fly." Luna said shyly. "When I was a colt I had a pink line in my mane and I kept it until I went to guard training." Dust admitted feeling embarrassed because pink was seen most on fillies and mares. This went on until Celestia raised the sun stopping a few times to go get food from the kitchen.

Normally sleeping at this time the princess of the night wasn't. She was out with her husband going to the Crystal Empire on royal business. Once there they went to the castle to see Cadence, Celestia, and Twilight. They were met half-way with the group as usual. Dust was told to go to the castle garden to meet the other stallions and he was used to this because he went with every month. Luna kissed her husband good-bye and told him to meet her at this exact spot at 5:00. "I promise." He said. Later the four princesses were at the castle for their monthly check in. It turned out that everything was alright everywhere. At 5:00 Luna met up with Dust and headed to the train station. "So how is everything?" Dusk asked. "It's alright." Luna replied.

Two weeks later Dust woke up to a sick Luna. He immediately ran to her to comfort his sick wife who was heaving into a bowl. He ran to Celestia's study thinking she would be there but unfortunately she wasn't. He ran around until he found her in the dining room eating wheat cakes. "Celestia! Quick come with me Luna is sick!" Dust shouted from the door way. Celestia dropped her fork and ran with Dust to her sister's room. "Dust go get the doctor." Celestia demanded. Dust obeyed and went returning a few minutes later with the Doctor. "Princess Celestia and Prince Shadow Dust please I need you to leave the room." The doctor asked kindly. Obeying this Celestia took Dust out of the room. 20 minutes later the doctor came out and asked Celestia to come in the room for a moment. Following the doctor Celestia went in the room. Only to scare Dust and wake Luna with a shriek of joy. "Celestia what has happened are you alright?" Dust shouted bursting in the room making Luna groan in annoyance. Celestia dismissed the doctor and took Dust out to the hall. "Two things Dust. First of all you will be sleeping in the guest room down the hall, and second of all your going to be a father!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Is it true? Luna, are we really going to be parents?" Dust asked with a whisper. "Yes, don't worry I wouldn't fool you like that."Luna replied. "I'm guessing you would like to sleep?"Dust questioned. "Yes. Thank you very much." Luna replied

_Five months later_

Five months later Dust noticed that Luna was getting a baby bump. "Luna dear, please let me do it for you." Dust said kindly while taking away a heavy box full of things for the coming baby. "Dust I may be pregnant but I'm not useless." Luna barked back for the third time that day getting a little annoyed. "I know but I don't want you to hurt yourself." Dust said back knowing Luna felt offended, he added "I'm sorry I know you just want to help." "Fixing a fight before it happens as usual." Luna said happily. "I see you have your bump." Dust added. "DID YOU JUST CALL ME FAT!?" Luna yelled at Dust. "NO. No I…I didn't I just said that your getting the baby bump as the doctor said" Dust said quickly trying to stop Luna from either throwing a tantrum or getting mad at him. "Yeah right that's just your excuse for calling me FAT!" Luna screamed sobbing into the couch now. "What is going on in here?" a female voice yelled from the door way. Dust turned to look and it was Celestia. But before Dust could answer Luna looked up and sobbed "He called me FAT!" "Celestia, can I talk to you for a moment please. Out in the hall." Dusk asked kindly. "What would you like to say?" Celestia Questioned once out in the hall. "The doctor said she would get super emotional around the time she gets her baby bump. All I said was I see you have your bump then she got mad because she thinks I called her fat." Dust explained "I understand" Celestia said breathing out a sigh of relief thinking Dust had hurt Luna.

_Luna 9 _months_ pregnant_

"How are you Princess Luna?" The doctor asked the swollen princess hobbling at his side. "I'm fine. Thank you for asking, but I have to say I can't wait to get this little foal out of me." Luna said being serious but with a jumpy tone in her voice. "Well I'm glad to hear that." The doctor said almost equally as jumpy. "I can't wait for tomorrow!" Dust said enthusiastically. "I get to see my little foal for the first time." He added.

_The next day after the procedure_

The filly was born at 3 AM on June 3. She had a deep blue mane and her coat was a blue-silver color with light blue eyes. The new princess was an alicorn like her mother and aunt. That night in Luna's room she and Dust talked about the baby when Luna blurted out "She can't live with us." "Wait what do you mean she can't live with us?" Dusk asked a little concerned. "I love her and I want her to be happy but when I was a filly I didn't have any friends unless Tia counts. And I don't want Silverstar to grow up like that. She can stay with us until she is 5 or 6. Then we will send her to Twilight's." Luna confessed. "I agree. But we will remind her of her duties and she can still have friends." Dust said putting Silverstar down in the cradle to go to sleep.

_5 years later_

It had just finished snowing outside and a certain little filly wanted someone to play with her outside. "Blueblood? Where are you?"Silverstar asked shouting all around the castle. "Oh there you are." she said walking into the dining room while Blueblood ignored her. "Aunt Tia said you have to play with me today and my mommy is going to raise the moon soon so you have to play with me right now." The filly said. "Aunt Tia said that? But she knows I have my friends over and I don't play with little fillies it would ruin my reputation as a prince." The prince boasted. "Come on Blueblood, lighten up let's just play with her for a little bit it would be fun." One of the large stallions added. "Yay! Come on I want to play in a snowball fight!" the little filly suggested.

_30 minutes later_

The stallions under estimated the little fillies strength for all but one had gotten out by her. The stallion was Blueblood. He sat out most of the game until Silverstar threatened that he couldn't go inside until he played with her. Getting fed up by now Blueblood broke the number one rule in the snowball fight. No magic. Despite hearing the little filly shouting no magic he ignored her and rolled up a giant snow ball bigger than the filly herself. The rude prince packed it tight and dropped it one the wide eyed princess. "Help me I can't see and my wing hurts." Silverstar howled in pain. One of the guards pulled her out trying to calm her down and telling the others to get Blueblood and send away his friends back to their homes. Out of all the commotion Luna was heard yelling "What happened? Who is hurt?" Once Luna saw what was going on she rushed over to her red eyed child and asked what happened. "I was playing with Blueblood and his friends and all his friends were really nice and gentle but when I was playing with Blueblood he used magic and rolled a giant snowball bigger than me and dropped it on me and my wing hurts mommy. Luna looked at her daughter's wing and to her surprise it looked like it snapped in half and she realized her daughter was in shock from the pain in her broken wing. "Come on now let's get you to the doctor. Okay?" Luna told her daughter who started to cry as the shock was wearing off. At the doctors room the filly had her wing wrapped in blue as that was her favorite color. "There you go little one." The doctor told the filly. "Now Luna she can come back to me in six months to get the cast off. Alright." "Thank you." The dark mare said to the doctor. 

_A week later_

"Hi my little filly how is your wing?" The filly's father asked with Luna following right behind him adding, "Hey we need to talk. The night you were born your father and I decided that we didn't want you to live castle life. We wanted you to grow up and make friends in your age group. So what we have decided is that you will go live with Twilight in Ponyville." The little filly was shocked. She heard what they said but was that just a cover up for them telling her they don't love her and don't want her any more. "Wait so you don't love me anymore. You don't want an embarrassment like me as your daughter, so your plan is to send me away with a fake cover up story!" The little alicorn filly, turned away from her heart broken parents and sobbed into her pillow. Luna turned to go cry into her pillow in her room saddened by what her daughter thought of their plan. "No princess that is not what we meant. We love you very much and if we could we would keep you but we both agreed to send you to Twilights so you could grow up like a normal pony because we don't want you to turn into Blueblood, now do we?" The prince said seriously then jokingly at the last part. He added "Now I know you're sad but mommy is sadder because she thinks that you think we don't love you and like I said we love you with all our hearts. Now do you want to come with me to make mommy happy or think about if you want to go, because we won't force you okay." The little princess replied with a smile on her face saying "I want to make mommy happy again." In Luna and Dust's room Dust and Silverstar saw Celestia trying to Luna calm down. "Mommy I'm sorry I made you sad. I don't like it when you cry because it makes me sad and makes me want to cry because I hurt your feelings." The little filly explained and apologized to her mother making her happy once again. "Your daddy and I love you with all our hearts and we will let you make the decision of staying here or living with Twilight in Ponyville." Luna told her Daughter.

_The next day at breakfast_

Everyone was at the table when Silverstar spoke "Mommy I have made my decision and I want to go to Ponyville because I want ponies my age to play with and I can't always play with the guards because they get in trouble and Blueblood doesn't like to play with me." Luna then added "I am happy for your choice and I will tell Twilight in a letter. When to you want to go." The little filly responed so fast as it seemed she gave no thought to what she was about to say. "Two days."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait you want to leave that early?" Celestia questioned the little filly's choice. "I have given it some thought and I know it may be early but it's enough time to pack and say good bye. Plus I heard that Ponyville has the softest snow and the most of it since it's the closest to the cloud factory in Cloudsdale." Silverstar said sounding very sophisticated. "Well we should do what she wants. It is her choice after all." Dust said in a slightly sad tone of voice. After saying good bye to all her guard friends and Celestia because she wasn't going to be at the station to see her off for she was going to be in the Crystal Empire, the little filly started pack all her things ahead of time so there was less to do the next day. "Mommy I don't want to go to school there. I will only make friends because I'm an alicorn princess." The little filly told her mother. "Well that is why I created a spell to disguise the pony's horn or wings." Luna replied back. Two days had pasted and it was time to put the princess on the train. Her things left late the night before so they would be there when she arrived. The train ride was so boring and felt like it lasted an eternity. Finally arriving in Ponyville the princess was greeted by Twilight and Flash. "Well hello there, I haven't seen you in a while." Twilight said almost scaring the wings off the poor filly. "Hi Twilight, oh wait my mommy gave me this spell she wants you to learn. She says it will hide my wings or my horn so I can really make friends for who I am and not the silly o'le princess I'm supposed to be." The little filly said mainly to talk to herself. "Well okay then I will cast it when we get to the castle okay." Twilight replied. "Wait you live in a castle and I'm supposed to just live a normal life if I'm still stuck in a castle." Silverstar protested. "Well we won't be in the castle because I'm a very social pony who either reads books inside or hangs out with my friends outside, and I'm mostly out with my friends." Twilight said a little sternly. "Oh, sorry" Silverstar said a little ashamed. "No need to apologize." Twilight replied trying to lighten the mood.

_The next day_

"Silverstar its time to come downstairs, you need to get up for school." Twilight shouted from the bottom of the stairs that lead up to Silverstars' new room. "Coming!" A groggy sounding voice shouted back from behind the door. Twilight asked the little filly coming out the door "So what do you want to be a Pegasus or a unicorn?" "Um I guess a Pegasus?" the pony replied still really tired from the unpacking the previous day. "Okay then, hold still." Twilight said as her horn lit up with her magic. The little princess was so tired she didn't remember she wanted a disguise. "Ahh, Twilight what are you doing!?" The small princess asked frightened. "The spell remember." Twilight told Silverstar. "Oh yeah." Silverstar said a little more awake when Twilight was done. "So, what is my fake name going to be?" Silverstar ask sitting at the table eating her breakfast. "Now why would you need a fake name?" Twilight asked confused. "Well everyone in Ponyville knows there is a princess named Silverstar, so wouldn't I need a fake name so I don't get crowded with questions like why I have the same name as the princess." Silverstar replied with a mouth full of food. "I guess so. What do you want it to be?" Twilight asked. After swallowing Silverstar said "I still want it to have silver in it because I really love that part of my name." "How about your name can be Silverdash." Before Silverstar could reply Rainbowdash walks in the room with the other girls with Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetiebell following. Rainbowdash says "Now that's a nice name." "Why 'cause it's got Dash in it." Applejack said. "Ha Ha very funny." Rainbowdash said with a hint of sarcasm. "I kind of like it." Silverstar said. "Well enough talk it's time for school girls." Fluttershy said.

On the way to school, Silverdash meet Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetiebell. She asked them "What do you guys do for fun around here?" "We have a club called the cutie mark crusaders. We go around trying to find our cutie marks but obviously we haven't found ours yet." Scootaloo said. "Yeah do you want to join?" Sweetiebell screamed. "Yeah sure. Um can I say something though?" Silverdash asked. "What do y'all wanna say?" Applebloom asked. "Well I don't want to be that pony that's really mean but what are you going to do when only one of you gets your cutie mark?" Silverdash asked nervously. "Wow I didn't think of that." Sweetiebell said. "We can cross the road when we get to it or how ever that saying goes." Scootaloo said smiling.

At school the teacher, Miss. Cheerilee, had Silverdash come in front of the class. Silverdash heard some laughs but she didn't know who laughed but she didn't care. It was time for recess and outside Silverdash looked around. She saw two ponies and thought they were cool looking so she walked over to them "Hey can I hang out with you guys?" She asked walking over to them. "Um, no way. We don't hang out with blank flanks. You're a nobody that doesn't deserve us cool rich ponies as friends. You're just another talentless snob." The pink one with the tiara said. "Well at least I'm not a rich brat like you. I may be new here but I know a bully when I see one." Silverdash yelled back. "What is going on here?" Miss. Cheerilee said coming over to the fillies. The pink one started crying and lied "She called me a stupid little rich brat pony and she is way cooler than me." "WHAT?! No I didn't I asked if I could play with her and she said I was a nobody and that I was a talentless snob and a blank flank!" Silverdash said trying to stay calm so she wouldn't yell at her teacher. "Well then, Silverdash, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon you can come with me." Miss. Cheerilee told them. Once inside Miss. Cheerilee asked silver spoon to come with her. "Silver Spoon please tell me the truth I know you want to cover up for diamond tiara but I don't want a bully in my school." Miss. Cheerilee pleaded. "Okay. It was really Diamond Tiara who was mean she is a bully and I don't want her to be my friend any more so can you help me." Silver Spoon asked. "Of course I can help you shouldn't have friends you don't want." Miss. Cheerilee promised. "Diamond Tiara I want you to stay after class so I can talk to you and your father." Miss. Cheerilee said. "Wait what?! But she was the one being mean to me." Diamond Tiara screamed. "No she wasn't Silver Spoon told me the truth." Miss. Cheerilee said.

After school, Silverdash met up with the girls. "So what happened at recess today?" Sweetiebell asked. "Well I thought that the pony Diamond Tiara was nice so I walked over to her…" Silverdash told them the whole thing. "Wow I think you're the first pony to stand up to Diamond Tiara." Scootaloo said. "Yeah I agree." Sweetiebell said with Applebloom nodded.

Once at Twilights castle Silverdash was bombarded with questions from Twilight. "Jeez Twilight calm down. My first day of school was fine except for one thing at recess but other than that it was okay." Silverdash said. "What happened at recess?" a super curious Twilight asked. After telling the story to Twilight, Twilight got up to go talk with Diamond Tiaras father. "Twilight you don't have to do this Miss. Cheerilee already did." Silverdash said physically trying to stop Twilight. Once twilight got to the door and was outside Silverdash gave up and just walked with Twilight. "Twilight please don't do this. I don't want to be that pony." Silverdash begged. "Do you want to keep being bullied at school?" Twilight asked. Silverdash shook her head no. "That is what I thought" Twilight said sounding scary. Once at Diamond Tiaras house twilight knocked on the door. Filthy Rich, Diamond Tiaras father, answered the door. "Why hello Princess Twilight, how can I help you?" Filthy Rich asked. "Well if you don't already know your daughter was bullying this little filly whom is in my possession and care." Twilight said stepping back showing Silverdash. "Why yes I do know that and actually Diamond Tiara is in the middle of writing an apology letter to her." Filthy Rich said calling out to Diamond Tiara. "Diamond Tiara why don't you read your letter to Miss Silverdash." Filthy Rich demanded Diamond Tiara. After Diamond Tiara finished and Twilight was satisfied Silverdash walked home with Twilight. "See that wasn't so bad." Twilight said. "Sure." Silverdash said glumly. At the castle Twilight told Flash what they were doing and what had happened at school. "I'm going to have a talk with stallion and his daughter." Flash said. Silverdash heard this and flew over so fast she knocked over Flash. "Sorry Flash I don't really want you to go I didn't want you to talk with her since Miss. Cheerilee and Twilight already did." Silverdash apologized. "Its alright kid." Flash said Rubbing his bruised shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N im very sorry guys I have been gone for a while and I need some help for an idea for chap. 4. So maybe if you post a review with an idea I would use it. Thanks!**


End file.
